Put That Merlin First
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are married, but Arthur is too stuborn to see he is letting his job get in the way of his marraige. Will he change his ways after he finds Merlin is having an affair? Merlin/Arthur Merlin/Cenred I will make two endings one for Merthur fans one for Merred fans. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is what happens when you hear your MP3 while falling asleep at night. Plot bunnies! This is based on a song called, Put That Woman First Sung by: Jaheim

chapter1

(((5)))

_ If it wasn't for the 9 to 5 Double-up overtime then {I could remember}_  
_ If it wasn't for the Sunday all star weekend game girl {I could remember}  
__And if it wasn't for the dough Gettin fifty g's a show girl ya know that {I could remember}_  
_ But silly me, silly me Ohhh Tell me how could I ever forget to be your lover_

Merlin smiled as he walked inside his husband's home office. He could see Arthur facing the window as he spoke on his phone. Merlin chewed his bottom lip and walked closer just as Arthur hung the phone up.

Arthur turned in his seat and picked up his pen when the movement near the door caught his attention. He looked up and smiled then leaned back in his seat as he took in the site of a naked Merlin crawling up on his desk.

Merlin slowly lay on his stomach taking the entire space of the desk. "I see the boss is very busy," He whispered playfully with lust in his voice. "But surely he can take a small break."

Arthur leaned forward in his seat and sent a soft kiss to Merlin's nose. Merlin took this chance to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck and pull him down so Arthur was leaning over him.

The blond laughed. "Merlin, please? I really have to get going."

Merlin held on to Arthur's black tie. "You're the boss, you don't have to do anything."

Arthur smiled and gently pulled his tie out of Merlin's fingers. "Yes, I do."

Merlin held himself on the desk, his smile faded into a frown and he watched Arthur grab his suitcase and walk towards the door. "Don't wait up Merlin I have two lunches and a dinner to attend."

Merlin blinked softly and slowly sat up on the desk, eyeing the door hoping with all hope that it was just a joke and Arthur would run back inside scoop him off his feet, carry him to their bedroom and make endless love to him all day.

But that hope was shattered when he heard the car leaving the driveway.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin sat in the small café sipping at his cup of coffee then taking a bite of his small sweet roll.

"Maybe it's just a phase?"

Merlin shook his head towards the beautiful burnet woman sitting across from him. "It isn't a phase, Morgana." He said low. "He's been this way ever since his affair four months ago."

Morgana shut her eyes and shook her head gently. "He still doesn't know you know?"

Merlin smiled sadly and shook his head back, tears stung his eyes. "I was hoping he would come out and admit it. You know, no secrets in our marriage." He sighed. "I don't know. Maybe this is it. These are the signs it's over."

"Don't talk like that Merlin. Give him a little more time maybe he'll come through... Wait, four months?"  
She repeated, now realizing the biggest issue. She leaned closer and whispered lower. "You haven't had sex in four months?"

Merlin blinked even more sadly this time not holding back the single tears that fell. "I understand he's your brother, you don't want to see him hurt. But you have to understand, he hurt me not the other way around. I even met him naked in his office and he barely glanced at me."

Morgana sighed low and stood up from her seat. She took one last sip of her tea before leaving some money on the table then tapping Merlin's shoulder and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I understand Merlin. Just... promise me you'll talk to him before making any decisions?"

Merlin nodded as Morgana placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Merlin made no reply as he heard her heels click towards the door.

"Are you ok?"

Merlin looked up and literally lost his breath at the Adonis who stood in front of him. Wavy hair reaching his shoulders, dark chocolate-brown eyes, a body hidden behind a white button shirt which Merlin could clearly see his packed stomach.

"I noticed you were crying."

Merlin blinked and forced himself to look back up at the man's face. "Uh, yeah." He sniffled and reached for a small napkin on the table quickly wiping at his eyes and nose. He shrugged and dropped the tissue on the table near his empty tray. "Just allergies."

The man squinted. "Could have fooled me."

Merlin sniffled again and looked down at the table. "I'm fine, thanks for your concern."

The man stared for a short moment. "Is this seat taken?"

Merlin looked towards the seat where Morgana was just sitting. The seat was empty, just like his heart ace. He couldn't fill his heart with love but he could at least fill the seat so he wasn't fully alone. "It will be once you sit." He looked up at the man who smiled and quickly took the offered seat.

The man reached out his left hand. "Cenred Essetir."

Merlin eyed the hand before bringing his right hand to his left ring finger with little struggle pulling off the gold band.

Why did he just do that?

He reached out his hand and shook Cenred's hand. "Merlin."

Cenred gave a small smile. "Merlin." He repeated. "Please do forgive me if I'm staring. But your eyes..." He seemed to look deep into Merlin's eyes like he could see past them and into his soul.

_Shit!_ Merlin thought. _He knows I'm married, now he won't want me..._

_Wait what? Why would you want him to want you? You are MARRIED!_

"What about my eyes?" He asked worriedly.

Cenred exhaled a breath as if trying to control himself. "They are so _electrifying_."

Merlin was sure his deep pink blush took away any attention his smile would catch.

"You have an even more beautiful smile."

_Or not._

"Thank you." Merlin whispered. "It's..." He sighed. "It's been a while since anyone's complimented me."

"Now, you don't really expect me to believe that?" Cenred said low.

Damn he was so _damn_ charming, he literally had Merlin sighing like a love bird and swooning like a 60's romance movie.

Merlin shrugged. "It's true."

Cenred hummed and nodded. "Well, Merlin, I hope this isn't too sudden, but I get off work in an hour. Are you free for dinner and a movie?"

_No!_

"I'll have to check my schedual." Merlin whispered back. "But I think I'm free."

Cenred smiled and nodded once then stood up on his feet.

He suddenly found himself smiling when his heart fluttered as Cenred grabbed his hand and placed a small kiss on the back and a small paper in his palm.

"I know you'll be free." The man whispered before turning and walking towards the door leading outside.

Merlin looked down at his hand at the small post it with a phone number. He smiled and stuffed the number inside his pocket.

Review Pleeeeeease :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Those reviews/favorites/followers were quick! Thank you! =D They keep my spirits up and my will to write quicker. XOXOXO

chapter2

_When she starts bringin' up old dirt _  
_ And the fights keep getting worse (Oh, brother)_  
_ Findin' numbers in her purse  
Better put that woman first (Yeah)_

A/N: Or in my stories case, Put That Merlin First ;D

Merlin sat on the kitchen table staring down at his cell and the small post it next to the phone. His foot gently tapped on the tiled floor as he debated what he really wanted to do. He flinched when his phone vibrated on the table making a very shaky sound. Merlin sighed and lifted the phone, licking his lips then bringing the phone to his ear.

"Arthur."

"Hi Merlin. Just calling to tell you, don't make too much dinner because I won't be eating with you."

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a glass then walking over to the fridge. "You're calling me to tell me something you already told me this morning?"

"Just a reminder."

"Why would I need a reminder Arthur? It's been this way for the past four months."

"... Are you mad?"

Merlin exhaled purposely loud. "Well, it's 6 o clock. My husband is out eating a hot dinner with God knows who, and I'm at home alone yet again, eating a microwave tv dinner." He turned and leaned against the fridge door. "Now, why would I be mad?" He said sarcastically.

Arthur hummed on the phone. "You know I do this for both of us."

Merlin scoffed at that reply and walked over to the table laying his glass of milk down.

"If I could escape I w-"

"You could!" Merlin snarled into the phone. "We could just as easily be eating dinner at the restaurant down the street! At the movies!" He sighed and shook his sadly. "Or here at home." He said lower.

"Merlin, I have to do this. This company is a part of the family, even before we got married."

"What!?" Merlin yelled then whispered lower. "You did not just say that."

"No... Merlin that's not what I m-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Merlin, l-"

"No! I'm sick of listening to your excuses, Arthur. Call me back when you decide who it is you love more. Me or your company." Merlin pushed the hang-up button extra hard then slammed the phone carelessly on the wooden table where he suddenly noticed the small yellow post it.

Merlin grabbed the paper and the phone then walked towards the living room coffee table and grabbed his keys then right out the door.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred walked through the door of the small restaurant. To say he wasn't happy would be the biggest lie. When he got a call from the beautiful man he'd met that morning Cenred literally jumped off his couch where he was eating a tv dinner, quickly showered so he knew he would smell nice and make an impression and headed out the door.

He smiled when he saw the young man sitting on a seat near the window looking down at a plate of fries.

"Merlin?" Cenred smiled with the clear sea-blue eyes looked up at him. "Hello love."

"Hi." Merlin cleared his throat which made his voice crack. "Have a seat."

Cenred nodded and quickly sat down then looked around the restaurant. "This is a nice little place."

Merlin smiled and nodded. "I know. I come here when I want to get away."

Cenred smiled. "Well, you ordered?" He gestured to the fries.

Merlin nodded. "I hope you don't mind. I haven't had anything since lunch."

"It's fine. If you are hungry, who am I to force your belly to wait."

Merlin smiled more and nodded yet again.

"Well, since you ate, would you like to go somewhere else?" Cenred said as he dug into the fries.

_Arthur would never share the same fries as Merlin, he'd say there was too much germs_.

"Uh, sure. Got anywhere in mind?"

Cenred nodded. "Yeah actually. My offer still stands from this morning. I know a perfect theater where the popcorn box is huge," When he said this he opened his hands to show an exaggerated size. "And the soda can hold two straws." He wiggled his brows.

Merlin laughed, feeling more comfortable at the man's sudden silliness.

Cenred nodded and stood up. "Come on." He reached out his hand which made Merlin's smile lightly fade and eye it for a very short second before he forced himself to push aside the thoughts screaming at him to just turn leave and run home, and grabbed the hand letting Cenred help him to his feet.

Merlin eyed the beautiful man as Cenred pulled out a 10 dollar bill and lay it on the table. "That should be enough for your food and a tip." He gestured with his head, and Merlin gladly followed.  
Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reviews! =D

chapter3

_And you know she ain't wearin' her ring (Oh, no)_  
_ When she starts playin' little games  
Comin' in late from work  
You better put that woman first_

A/N: Put That Merlin (not woman) First ;D

Arthur quietly to the bedroom and opened it just an inch and frowned when he saw the bed was empty still neatly fixed since that morning. He walked back over to the living room to see if maybe it was that ,maybe Merlin fell asleep on the couch. Arthur's heart sped when he realized the house was completely empty.

XOXOXOXO

The stubborn lock took forever to open, and when it finally decided to let Cenred in he and Merlin went tumbling through the door falling against the wall which held a small desk with a lamp, Cenred literally cornering Merlin with his hands against the wall. They laughed hysterically. Why? They didn't know.

Cenred slowed his laughing and brought a finger to Merlin's lips. "Sh, sh, sh. There are people in the other apartments."

Merlin opened his mouth snapping his teeth almost biting the finger.

'"Oh!" Cenred laughed as he was able to pull his finger away just in time.

Merlin grabbed the dark tie Cenred wore and pulled him closer. "What are we doing here anyway?"

Cenred smiled down at him. "You are drunk Merlin. I told you those drinks were strong. You shouldn't have drank so much."

"I only had two." Merlin pouted.

"Two _too_ many. Now," Cenred reached inside the desk with the lamp and pulled out a note pad and paper. "If you can sober up for one minute and write down where you live, I can take you home."

Merlin stared at the paper as if he never seen any before. He grabbed the notepad and threw it behind him resulting in it falling on the desk. He then wrapped his arms around Cenred's neck and pulled the man closer and pouted. "Would you really leave me alone all night? What if a burglar comes in and I'm too drunk to fight back?"

Cenred sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on." Merlin whispered, before sending a small kiss to the man's cheek then another to his lips.

Cenred grabbed Merlin's hands from around his neck and pulled away only slightly. He looked into the clear sea-blue eyes and sighed again then gently pulled away. "You can take the bedroom, I'll take the couch."

Merlin smile as the man walked over to a small closet and began pulling out spare blankets and towels. "You can take a hot shower, in case-" Just when Cenred turned around he dropped the extra linen when arms were thrust around his neck and lips crushed against his, his arms wrapped around Merlin's waist. This soft kiss wasn't enough, he wanted it to be more. Cenred pulled away from the closet and pushed Merlin until his back hit the opposite wall. Their heads tilted to fit their lips together perfectly.

Merlin moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands to Cenred's wavy locks and pushing their bodies closer together for even the slightest touch. This was the closest to any touch he would get in a while, and he may be gay but that didn't mean he didn't have needs the same as any man. He threw his head back and his mouth fell open, a small moan came out when Cenred sucked at his collar-bone then bit with the very corner of his teeth.

"Ah!" Merlin whined when he was pushed against the wall, he brought his left leg over Cenred's waist and he could feel the man's prying hands sliding up his leg, his thigh then... Merlin moaned louder when a strong hand squeezed his ass. That was when he knew. He knew Arthur didn't want him because there was nothing wrong with him, because if something was wrong with Merlin no one would want him, not even the Adonis holding him so close at that moment.

This thought made Merlin smile and his eyes fluttered shut when Cenred kissed higher on his neck then his ear, to his cheek and the corner of his lips. "You are the most beautiful person I've seen, you know that?" Cenred whispered.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the open closet where there was a stack of all colorful towels and blankets neatly piled. He brought his face to Cenred's shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent of the man's soap and freshly washed clothes. Merlin kissed the shoulder then brought his face to Cenred's hair and smelled the even sweeter scent of shampoo. "You don't know how hard I'm trying to hold myself and not attack you." He whispered back. He missed the smiled on the sexy man's lips. "You are so... hot." He breathed. This time he didn't need to see Cenred's smile because the man laughed into his ear which made Merlin smile. He shut his eyes and sighed sadly. "I wish I could stay."

Cenred frowned and slowly pulled back. "I told you, you could."

Merlin smiled kindly, not removing his arms from around the man's neck. "I know." He whispered. "I thank you for that, it shows me you care. But what I feel for you at this moment may make me do something neither of us are sober enough to do."

Cenred smiled and nodded in understanding. "So I take it you are sober enough to remember where you live?"

Merlin nodded with the same smile.

Cenred reached out and redid the two buttons of Merlin's shirt he snuck off when Merlin was distracted in their kiss. "I can't say I'm not disappointed. That would be a lie. But I respect you, and I will wait to see if we ever get that far."

Merlin smiled once more. "Thank you."

Cenred nodded again then pulled away. "I'll get my key."

Merlin looked in the mirror and wiped at his lips trying to soften the red puffy look that always came with lustful kissing. He eyed his body, his eyes widen and he pulled the corner of his shirt down to see a purple mark on his collar-bone. Merlin brought a finger to the mark and his nose wrinkled at the slight sting it brought.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin walked into the house, waving one last thanks to Cenred before shutting the door. He smiled as he walked over to the bedroom.

"Merlin?"

Merlin screamed and literally jumped three feet in the air holding his chest. He shut his eyes in relieve when the living room light turned on and he saw Arthur sitting on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Arthur?" Merlin breathed in confusion. "What are you doing home so early? I thought I would've been here at 1 or 2 in the morning." He looked at the clock. "It's only 10 pm."

The blond rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I came home early hoping we could talk about...things."

Merlin exhaled low. "Arthur, do you really want to do this now? I'm tired, and I can tell you are too. Let's go to bed and we can talk tomorrow."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah. I've had a long day." He stood up and walked towards the bedroom.

"I'm going to shower before bed." Merlin said and made to turn towards the bathroom.

"Hey, wait a minute."

Merlin stared wide-eyed at Arthur when he spun his around and they came face to face. "I didn't see you all day. Before you shower I'd like to see that face because I might be asleep by the time you come out."

"Um...Ar-"

"Mm." Arthur frowned and pulled away when he brought his face to Merlin's neck. "Why would you want to shower?" Arthur leaned in closer and sniffed. "Is that a new cologne?"

"Uh..."

"I doubt you need a shower Merlin, you smell g..." Arthur trailed off and his eyes lightly narrowed as he pulled the corner of Merlin's shirt down.

"What is that?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"No! Arthur..." Merlin pulled away and turned with his face to the floor.

"Merlin, is that a hickey?"

"What? Of course not! It's a bruise! Who would I get a hickey from, besides you?"

"How did you get a bruise there?"

"I... I was cleaning and... fell... yeah. Clumsy me." Merlin licked his lips nervously. He then chuckled even more nervous. "Yours are the only lips I want on me." He smiled then walked closer and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. "Why don't we go to bed? You must be tired from all your hard work today."

Arthur nodded. "I am." He pulled Merlin's arms from his waist and brought his fingers to his lips placing gentle kisses on each finger. Again Arthur frowned. "Where is your wedding ring?"

Merlin's eyes slightly widen when he looked at his fingers. "Oh! I uh..." He pulled his hands away and dug in his pocket. "Right here."

Arthur frowned deeper as he watched Merlin place the ring on his finger. "Me and Morgana... we went swimming. I didn't want to lose it." He cleared his throat. Then slowly grabbed Arthur's hand in his. "Enough about my day. Tell me about yours and I'll give you a small back rub." He pulled his husband towards their bedroom.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Reviews make me smile and make updates go faster ;D

chapter4

_If it wasn't for the make up on my shirt Still I'd be chasin' skirts then {I could remember}_  
_And if it wasn't for that fight last night  
You smashin out my headlights then {I could remember}_

_But silly me, silly me, babe  
__Tell me how could I ever forget to be your lover_

Merlin walked inside the bedroom and lay a tray on the small desk lamp next to the bed then slowly lay down so he could bring his hand to Arthur's bare chest. He smiled and tapped gently making the blond stir awake. Merlin lifted himself up and placed a small kiss to Arthur's nose.

"Arthur?" He whispered.

Arthur opened his eyes looked up at his husband and inhaled a deep yawn while stretching.

"Good morning." Merlin smiled. "Today's your day off."

Arthur blinked confused. "What?"

Merlin smiled wider and traced Arthur's chest with a finger. "I wanted to let you sleep in late so I turned the alarm off. I was hoping we c-"

"Wait what!" Arthur jumped from the bed. "You did what?" He picked up the digital clock, his eyes widen and he ran over to the drawer with the clothes.

Merlin sat up in bed his brows raising the same smile plastered on his lips. "Yeah. I was thinking we could make a small bar-b-que in the park then we can go for a walk around the square, a-" Merlin froze mid-sentence when Arthur sent a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Merlin I have to run."

Merlin blinked rapidly and sputtered. "Wait... what?" He jumped from the bed and walked up to Arthur who was digging in his tie drawer. "Were are you going?"

Arthur ran back over to the closet and randomly pulled out a suit. "I have a big meeting today, Merlin. Since ended the dinner last night early, my clients wanted a reschedule for this morning." He looked at the clock. "In exactly 46 minutes." He ran for the room door.

"Arthur!"

The blond turned at the angry call to see Merlin standing there shaking his head. "Today is our day, Arthur."

The blond laughed. "Merlin we can have sex any day. But right now isn't the time." He made to turn again before Merlin's frown caught his eye. Arthur sighed. "Fine, ok. We'll have dinner at Noble's at five tonight, yes?"

A small smile crossed Merlin's lips and he nodded as Arthur kissed his cheek.

"It' a date."

Merlin's smile slowly faded as Arthur ran from the room. His eyes trailed to the tray of untouched food. He walked over blinking sadly as he picked up the single red rose and sniffed lightly before placing it back and leaving the bedroom.

XOXOXOXO

_"Sooooo_, Arthur?"

The blond looked to his left and rolled his eyes. "I'm working Morgana."

"Yes, I can see that."

Arthur tried paying attention to his paper work but Morgana's presence standing next to him annoyed him deeply, on top of that he could feel her smiling wide. Arthur sighed and laid his pen down. "Why are you here?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Boss Man."

Arthur stared in confusion for a small moment before picking up his pen. "If you are through wasting my time-"

"No. no, I'm not."

Arthur frowned deeper and looked up at the sudden darkness in his sister's voice.

"I'm vert surprised at you, Arthur. Most bosses would give up any day for their honey, but you... you must be really dedicated to your work."

"If you have something to say, Morgana I suggest you get on with it."

"Ok," She walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. "Tell me, what do you plan on getting Merlin today?"

Arthur blinked even more confused and tilted his head slightly. "What?" He watched as his sister's face lined.

"Oh, Arthur." She whispered sympathetically. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" He asked angrily. Why didn't his sister ever get to her point?

Morgana sighed sadly, shaking her head and lay a small black box on the desk. "I'll do you a favor, give this to Merlin." Her blue eyes suddenly looked dark. "Say it's from you. You owe him more than this, but at least it'll help." With that, she got off the table and walked out.

Arthur picked up the box, eyeing it, then brought it to his ear and shook it gently before throwing it inside his desk drawer.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin tapped his foot on the carpeted floor staring down at the cell on the table.

"More wine?"

He looked up at the waiter and nodded with a small smile before picking up his cell and dialed.

"You reached Arthur Pendragon, I can't come to the phone at the moment. Leave your name and number and I'll call you right back ASAP."

Merlin sighed and shook his head slowly. "One date." He said low. "That's all I asked." He shut his eyes and gulped dryly, his head shaking in anger now. "This was our day and I spent it alone just like every other day." He cleared his raspy throat. "I can't believe the only way to get a date with my husband is if I had an account number. What does that say about us, Arthur?" He sighed low. "Just... don't bother showing up. Here, or at home." He hung up when his eyes teared then stood up laying a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"That should pay for the wine." He told the confused waiter, before he left the restaurant, his tears finally falling.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin smiled only lightly and stood up from the park bench reaching out his arms and wrapping them around Cenred's bigger form. "Thank you for meeting me."

Cenred chuckled. "Now, why would I deny a meeting with the person who's stolen my heart in just two days?"

Merlin smiled and they started walking around the park. "I know it's a little late, I just didn't want to be alone right now."

"It's fine, Merlin. Is something wrong?"

Merlin shook is head. "No. I just... I wanted to see you."

Cenred nodded in understanding. "So does this count as our second date?"

Merlin laughed causing Cenred to laugh too. "_Date_." He repeated and looked down at the ground pushing aside the thought of dating outside of his marriage. _Pft! What marriage?_ "I haven't been on a date in while." Merlin said low. "It feels nice to actually get out of the house and do something other than feeding birds at the park." He ran a hand across an eagle statue.

Cenred softy chuckled. "You do that too?"

Merlin smiled and turned to face him. "You feed birds?"

Cenred nodded. "Almost every day during lunch."

"It's been a while since I had the chance. I always seem to only do it during... well dates."

Cenred shook his head confused. "You can still go when you're not dating, Merlin. There's no rule against that."

"I made that rule." Merlin said and continued walking missing Cenred's confused look. "This way it's easier for me to forget that I was actually happy once upon a time."

Cenred angrily shook his head. "I think that's unfair, Merlin."  
Merlin looked towards the man confused. "What is?"

"Just because you are un happy after a break up doesn't mean you should stay that way. If you want to be happy after you break up then be happy. No one has a right to take that away."

"That makes sense." Merlin nodded. "But, what if someone is... _stuck_?"

"Stuck?" Cenred glanced at him.

Merlin sighed and sat down at a bench looking at the moon shining in the pond water. "Like... if someone is married?"

Cenred hummed. "A married person shouldn't need dates. If they are married that means they already go on dates."

"What if they don't?" Merlin argued back low. "What if they are trapped in a... _loveless marriage_?"

"Then I say get a divorce." Cenred chuckled.

Merlin smiled as he never took his eyes off the man. "You know, I've never met anyone who listens as great as you do."

"Is that a good thing?" Cenred smiled.

Merlin stared for a short second before placing his lips on Cenred's. He pulled away only slightly. "Does that answer your question?" Before the man could answer though, Merlin kissed him again, this time with passion as they both sat under the moon light holding each other.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur's cell rang just as he turned it back on. "Morgana?"

"So, how was your day/ Did Merlin like the gift?"

"Well, my day has been busy just like any other, and no because I haven't given Merlin the gift yet. What is it anyw-"

"You better not be telling me you spent the entire day at work Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur frowned into the phone. "Morgana what is the matter with you to-"

"Arthur, you selfish bastard! Today was your 3rd anniversary!"

Arthur's eyes widen and the phone dropped from his hand. "_SHIT_!"

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I smile so wide my family is like "...are you watching porn?" ;D

chapter5

Merlin came home after two hours in the park with Cenred. He shut the door and turned around facing the living room to once again jump in fight at seeing Arthur standing there.

"Where were you?"

Merlin sighed tiredly. "I thought I told you not to come home?" He took one step towards the bedroom but was stopped when Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Wait a minute Merlin." He turned Merlin and wrapped his arms around him bringing Merlin's head to his shoulder. "This is our day remember?"

"Arthur please..." Merlin trailed in his sentence not sure what he was begging Arthur to do. Was it to leave the house because he didn't want to see him? Or did he want Arthur to try harder? Or maybe it was that Merlin was sick of Arthur trying because it always turned out wrong and he failed.

"We still have one hour left until our anniversary is over." Arthur whispered.

Merlin shook his head slowly as he looked around the candle lit living room. He gently pushed Arthur back with his hands to his chest. "Arthur I'm tired. Not from sleep, but from what we are doing... what you are doing." He exhaled a low breath. "I'm tired of being married to a man who doesn't give me attention unless I tell him he has a phone call." He gulped loudly, then walked towards the couch. "But mostly I'm tired of your lies."

"I'm trying Merlin."

"No you're not." Merlin quickly replied. He looked up into the royal blue eyes. "What kind of marriage is this? The only time we spend together is when we say good morning and good night."

"Merlin, I-"

"Tell me Arthur, did you just remember it was our anniversary?"

"What?" Arthur sputtered nervously.

Merlin's lips lined and he nodded making more tears come down. "Exactly." He whispered. "Apparently this marriage means nothing to you, Arthur, if you can't even remember the date it happened."

Arthur walked over and kneeled down grabbing Merlin's hand in his desperately. "Merlin, it does. It is. If there is anything more important to me in this world, it's you, your love, _our_ marriage."

Merlin shut his eyes and shook his head angrily.

"You have to believe me, Merlin. I would never do anything to hurt you."

At that Merlin's eyes opened. "You mean nothing you'd admit to."

Arthur blinked, the confusion pure on his face.

Merlin pulled his hand away and stood from the couch. "I'm tired of pretending nothing is wrong, Arthur." He sighed and turned when he reached the window, his brows now narrowed when his sadness was replaced by anger. "How many?"

"What?" Arthur whispered.

"How many, Arthur! How many women have you slept with?! How many times each?! How long have you been unfaithful to me and this marriage!"

Arthur stood with his mouth slightly open in shock at the sudden outburst. "I... I have nev-"

"Don't lie to me, Arthur." Merlin snarled through his teeth. "You want to fix this marriage, it's time to come clean and face the fact that you are the problem, not me."

By this time Arthur walked over to Merlin and reached for his hand, but Merlin pulled away from the touch.

"Merlin, please?"

"No." This time Merlin spoke lower. "I want to know why. I want to know what I did wrong to make you turn away."

"Nothing, love."

"Then why!" Merlin shut his eyes again this time in more anger when his voice cracked since he was still crying. He sniffled and opened his eyes to see Arthur reaching for him again, but again Merlin pulled away. "I have needs too, Arthur. You failed at feeding those needs."

Arthur sighed.

"Four months, Arthur. You haven't touched me in four months."

"We can do something about that now if y-"

"_DO NOT_ finish that sentence Arthur. You may have failed at feeding my needs, but they're not that hungry or desperate." He scoffed coldly. "Considering where your body has been, I don't think I'd ever want you to touch me again."

Arthur blinked. "Merlin, what are you saying?"

Merlin exhaled deeply then walked over to the small closet near the bathroom, he opened it, dug inside then turned and threw a suitcase across the room at Arthur's feet. "I packed it this morning. I don't want to see you, Arthur. Not until I know I can trust you."

"Merlin, please?" The blond begged and took one step forward before he stopped when Merlin pulled out his hand and took a step back.

"This hurts me more than it does you, Arthur, believe me. But I can't do this anymore." He hurriedly walked towards the bedroom. "Please lock the door on your way out."

Arthur flinched at the bedroom door slamming.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana sighed angrily wrapping a robe around her dripping wet body. She pulled the door open. "What!... Arthur? Do you have any idea what time it is..." She trailed when she looked down at saw the suitcase. She sighed and shook her head, automatically knowing what happened and moved aside making space for her brother to enter.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love reviews 3

chapter6

Morgana sat on the couch cross-armed while staring at Arthur as the blond sipped at some tea.

"I don't know what do to Morgana. I'm afraid he might want a divorce."

Morgana sighed low. "Arthur, can you blame him?"

"I forgot our anniversary Morgana, I didn't think he'd want to break up over it."

"It's more than that." Morgana whispered. When Arthur looked towards her, her brows narrowed in anger. "Why don't you just come out and tell him already, Arthur. If you'd been honest in the first place-"

"I have nothing to confess to Morgana." Arthur interrupted angrily.

"Damit Arthur! He knows about your little blond wrench!" Morgana stood up and stared down at him.

Arthur eyes suddenly trailed down to the coffee table and he lay his cup of tea down before gently standing. He walked over to the window where he started pacing with his hand over his mouth, his eyes looking no where but at the clean wood floor under his feet.

Morgana blinked, her brows narrowed more. "Oh my..." She trailed then exhaled deeply. "He's right isn't he?" Before Arthur could answer, she continued angrily and nodded. "I thought he was just reading too deep into things but he was right the entire time."

Arthur stopped and turned to face his sister. "I... I don't know how to fix this. He's making it difficult."

"Of course he is! You broke his trust!"

Arthur rubbed his forehead.

"What more do you expect from a broken-heart!"

Arthur sighed and glanced up at her. "Morgana, will please stop yelling! I am trying to figure this out."

Morgana audibly growled and brushed her fingers through her wet hair. I'm sorry to say this Arthur, but Merlin was right to leave."

"I know." Arthur sighed.

Morgana's face softened suddenly.

"It's just... I don't have an excuse for what I did, I know that." He shook his head angrily with himself. "I was stupid. I don't know how he found out. I-I-I..."

Morgana sighed and sighed low. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we can start trying to make your way back to your other half." With that, the woman turned towards the bedroom and shut the door, leaving Arthur confused when he realized he had tears in his eyes.

Well, at least tears were a start.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin knocked on the door and threw his arms around Cenred once the door was open. Their lips automatically sticking together in a desperate heated kiss. When Merlin pulled away, he saw a breathless Cenred staring confused.

Merlin's only explanation?

"I want you. And I'm not drunk."

"Yes, I can see that." Cenred said, and a smile plastered his lips as he stared down Merlin's slim body. "I can also relate."

Merlin smiled again then brought their lips back together as he kicked the door shut. He knew Cenred was holding back when he was able to push him against the bedroom door. With lips still glued together in a wet open kiss Cenred dominated, Merlin opened his shirt buttons. He could feel Cenred's hands making their way to his ass, giving it a strong squeeze making Merlin gasp and pull his lips away while Cenred attacked his neck. Cenred's hand slid up and pulled Merlin's shirt over his head easily.

Merlin exhaled low and shut his eyes when Cenred's eyes trailed down his bare pale chest. He felt a finger under his chin and he opened his eyes when his face was gently lifted.

"Hey, you look down to no one. What is wrong?"

Merlin gave a small smile. "It's just, this is your first time... _seeing_ me and well, our bodies are... _your_ body is..." He sighed deeply and brought his hand to Cenred's pale chest. "You have the body of a God." He whispered.

Cenred smiled. "So? You have the body I want to ravish."

Merlin laughed.

Cenred leaned into his ear. "What do you say, love? Would you like to see my bedroom?" He opened the door leaving space for Merlin to see inside.

Merlin smiled when he saw the normal looking room. A single bed, a small drawer with three compartments, and a small tv sat on top of the drawer. Near the window was a rocking chair. Merlin looked at Cenred with a questioning smile.

"Oh, that?" Cenred walked over and ran his hand across the top. It was my mother's before she died."

Merlin nodded.

"Sometimes, during my sleepless nights, I sit here looking at the stars, or fall asleep reading. It's very relaxing."

"I didn't realize you were sensitive." Merlin smiled.

Cenred chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly say sensitive. I am more like..." He stared across the room at the wall before smiling and looking back at Merlin. "Finely tuned."

Merlin laughed. "I don't see a difference between the two, but..." He trailed and walked up to the man and grabbed his hands. "Whatever it is, I like it. It's the... _finely tuned_ personality that I look for in a lover." He walked back pulling Cenred along with him. "How sensitive are you in bed?"

Cenred licked his bottom lip before smiling smugly. "Sorry, love. But in bed I show no sensitivity."

Merlin turned them so he could push Cenred back against the bed. The man stared up in slight shock because of his sudden strength. Then he watched as Merlin undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, and the younger slowly crawled over so he was straddling Cenred.

"You don't realize how happy that makes me." Merlin whispered, his mouth was an inch from Cenred's. "I've waited too long. I need someone to touch me."

Cenred blinked as he stared up, the fact that Merlin was sitting naked so close to his open pants make his cock suddenly get rock hard, it could feel it pushing against his pants and at the very tip he could feel drops sliding out of him.

"Show me." Merlin whispered.  
Cenred gulped loudly, his eyes trailed Merlin's body as he rolled off and lay on his back, shutting his eyes and breathing suddenly hard. Cenred leaned up on his elbow then leaned over Merlin's body and ran the back of his hand across his cheek.

"Nothing would make me more happy." He whispered, before bringing their lips together.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Still have writer's block, I hope this doesn't sound too dumb. =D I LOVE REVIEWS!

chapter7

Merlin stood over the hot stove making sure to let the soup from a can overheat because seriously, who likes cold soup? He reached inside the cupboard and pulled out a small bowl the grabbed the pot handle and gently poured the soup in the bowl. As he put the pot in the sink Merlin was surprised when lips softly kissed his right cheek.

"You're up early." Cenred whispered.

"So are you." Merlin smiled and lifted the bowl. "Want some?"

"Mm." Cenred sniffed then grabbed two spoons from the dish rack and followed Merlin to the kitchen table. They sat next to each other, both grabbing a spoon then turning the soup.

Merlin lifted a spoon full and was about to bring it to his mouth but Cenred's hand stopped him half way.

"Wait, it's hot. You're going to burn."

"It's ok, soup is supposed to be hot." He made to bring the spoon to his mouth again but Cenred grabbed it.

"Merlin, love I don't have a fire hose in case you explode into flames."

Merlin laughed out. "I'll be fine! It's soup! I always eat it this way."

"Merlin..." Cenred exhaled and instead pulled the soup towards him.

"Hey!" Merlin pouted, but his frown quickly turned to a small smile when he noticed Cenred blowing the soup and stirring. Merlin brought his elbows to the table and leaned on his hand eyeing Cenred sideways.

Cenred brought the spoon to Merlin. "Here, try it."

Merlin sucked it in bottom lip before opening his mouth and gently slurping in the soup.

"Hm?" Cenred hummed in question.

"It's perfect." Merlin whispered.

Cenred nodded and continued blowing the soup.

"Just like you are perfect." Merlin whispered once more.

Cenred stopped blowing the soup and looked up to see Merlin's eyes staring deep into his own. The man lightly laughed. 'I'm anything but perfect Merlin."

Merlin's frown slowly faded. "You're perfect to me."

Cenred shook his head gently. "You are too beautiful of a person Merlin. But if you knew my past, you wouldn't be saying these things."

Merlin frowned more. "Everyone's done things they aren't proud of."

Cenred stared into Merlin's sea-blue eyes before he sighed and continued lightly shaking the soup. "I was 19 when I was forced into a gang."

Merlin blinked and his mouth lightly dropped.

"They beat me until I agreed to join." Cenred let the spoon go and leaned forward on the table. "That was the very same day they jumped these... two innocent young women." He shook his head, his brows narrowed in anger. "They were beautiful. I refused to join in the filthy act the bastards were doing, so instead two held me and made me watch as the others..." He sighed and forced his eyes to look up from the table and at Merlin instead. "Eight men attacked two women. _Eight_. On _two_ women." He said unbelievably.

Merlin shook his head in disgust.

"They had no chance." Cenred whispered. "I was... so happy when I heard one survived. About a month later she contacted me and told me she wanted to meet."

Merlin blinked in confusion and shook his head. "How did she kn-"

"I'm the one who stood by their side while the police came." Cenred quickly answered. "She knew I was with the men but she still befriended me."

Merlin reached out and grabbed the man's hand and gently squeezed as he whispered. "That's because she knew. She knew you really didn't want to be there. She knew you were a good person when you wanted them to stop."

Cenred shook his head. "I should've let them kill me instead of joining." He exhaled loudly. "I can still see her friend's face when she died in my arms."

Merlin sighed sadly. "Oh, Cenred."

"It's my fault she died, Merlin. I should've done more instead of standing back and watching."

Merlin shook his head. "They were holding you back, you said it yourself. You did what you could, and the proof is when that girl contacted you... What did she want anyway?" He asked curiously.

Cenred cleared his throat. "She uh... invited me to the funeral."

Merlin looked down at the table and nodded.

"I didn't go."

Merlin's eyes trailed back up to Cenred. "What? Why not?"

"Her family was there, Merlin, they didn't want to see me. I tried contacting them many times before that, but they threatened to get a restraining order."

Merlin sighed low before a small smile crossed his lips. "Then you know what you have to do."

Cenred shook his head in confusion.

Merlin gestured with his head and pulled the man to his feet.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred stood over the small tombstone that read_ "Mary Nicole Keys Born January 1, 1987 Death April 21, 2007",_ his mind blanked out for a while and he didn't know what to think, that was until he felt fingers entwine with his. Cenred looked to his left to see Merlin smile and nod, so Cenred dug in his pocket and pulled out a single red rose. He laid the rose on the tombstone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you." He whispered.

Merlin leaned on the man's shoulder. "I think she forgives you."

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Merlin walked in trough his home door and sighed tiredly when he saw Arthur sitting on the couch once more. "What are you doing here?"

The blond quickly stood up from the couch and made his way over. "Merlin please, before you kick me out," He grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him towards the couch.

"Arthur, I don't want to fight, ok?"

"I know, I know." Arthur said desperately. "But being away from you for just one night made me think." He scoffed and shook his head. "It made me think really hard."

"About?" Merlin said as he watched Arthur stand directly in front of him.

"Merlin, I don't want to get a divorce."

Merlin exhaled and made to stand up from the couch but was stop by Arthur gently pushing him back by the shoulder. "Merlin, please listen."

Merlin scoffed again. "Why? You never listen when I talk."

"I know! I know, and I want to make it right."

Merlin frowned when Arthur dug in his pocket and pulled out a small black box then kneeled on the floor.

"Merlin Pendragon, will you marry me... again?"

Merlin's jaw dropped at the question... and the silver ring in the box too. "Arthur-"

"Please Merlin? I was thinking all night about how I can make this better between us, and it accord to me that if we started over I could at least _try_ to make things right. This way, you'll at least change some of those things you think about me."

Merlin sighed and looked up from the ring. "You can't expect me to forgive you just because you do one romantic thing, Arthur. I mean, even if I said yes how can I be sure you'll stay faithful?" He gulped dryly trying to hold back his tears. "I don't want to start another marriage knowing what's left of my heart will be torn so that I'm left with none left to love anymore."

"That's fine Merlin. I'll give you as much time to think as you need. I just... I want you to take this ring."

Merlin looked down at his finger when he felt the small band slip on.

"Promise me you'll keep it, Merlin."

Merlin gulped again and looked up into the royal-blue eyes.

"I don't want you to answer me now, Merlin. I wouldn't expect you to say yes because of what we've gone through... what I've put_ you_ through. But I promise if you come on a date with me tonight, I will try my best to be honest and truthful every second. Anything you want to know, I will tell."

Merlin smiled not bothering to hold back his tears. "No secrets?" He rasped.

Arthur shook his head. "I promise."

Merlin lightly nodded and threw his arms around Arthur's shoulders. "Do you realize how much I still love you? I could never say no."

Arthur smiled and slowly pulled back and wiped at Merlin's tears with his thumb. "Hey, don't start crying yet, our first date hasn't even begun."

Merlin sniffled and nodded.

"I'll come pick you up at 7 tonight." Arthur whispered before giving Merlin a soft kiss on the forehead then heading towards the door.

Merlin sniffled again then pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed. The phone was answered after two rings.

_"Merlin, love, what a surprise."_

"Hi Cenred." Merlin silently cursed at his loud sniffles.

_"Merlin, are you alright?"_ Merlin could almost hear the frown on Cenred's face.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just called to say I'm very sorry, but I have to cancel tonight."

_"Oo oh!"_

Merlin laughed at the man's whine. "I really am sorry but something's come up... My best friend just got a divorce and she really needs me there." He quickly lied.

"_Your best friend, huh? Is she beautiful? Should I be worried?"_

Merlin laughed half heartedly. "No... I mean yes she is beautiful, but you don't have to worry. I will always be yours." His smile faded when the words left his mouth. They felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. "We can have lunch tomorrow?" He said hopefully.

_"It's a date."_ Cenred said on the line.

Merlin hummed and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Ok... bye Merlin."_

"Bye."

A/N: Next chapter, we see some of Arthur's thoughts. =D

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Morgana walked into her guest room where Arthur was staying for a while. The woman seriously hoped Merlin and Arthur could make up soon, Arthur's dirty lifestyle was getting on her nerves. Morgana sighed as she walked inside the room.

"How many times do you I have to tell to keep my house clean?" She bent and started picking up socks and pants.

"Morgana! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Morgana glanced towards the mirror to see Arthur in his standing in his underwear holding a black suit in front of his body. The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head then bent to pick up more clothes. "I've seen it before Arthur, remember?"

Arthur's brows narrowed. "We were kids! I think I've grown since then... in more ways than one."

"Arg!" Morgana lifted here hand where she held a pair of black underwear. "You are such a pig." She threw the cloth towards Arthur, who grabbed it with one hand.

"Morgana, I just took these off. Sorry, if I can't clean and get ready for my date at the same time." He said sarcastically as he turned back to the mirror frowning at the suits reflection.

"Date?" Morgana said surprised and watched as Arthur threw the suit on the bed then walked over to the closet and rummaging through his suits.

"Yup. Merlin has agreed to go with me, and I plan on looking my best." He walked back over to the mirror with two more suits and lay them one at a time on front of his body frowning.

"Merlin agreed to go on a date... with you?" Morgana raised a brow.

"Yup. Now, which looks better?" He turned with the suits in each hand.

Morgana eyed the grey then the blue suit then looked back at Arthur. "Where are you taking him?"

"That's a surprise." Arthur smiled.

Morgana sighed low the walked over to the bed and gently sat down. "You wouldn't be taking him to May's, would you?"

A small smile crossed Arthur's lips and he turned back to the mirror. "It's his favorite." He nodded at the blue suit then threw the grey on the bed.

"No."

Arthur turned back to Morgana. "What do you mean, no? I want to match his eyes."

Morgana smiled and shook her head. "That's a very sweet idea, Arthur, but I'm afraid nothing could match the blue of Merlin's eyes. But that's not what I'm talking about." She looked back into his face. "Merlin hates May's, Arthur."

The blond stared for a moment before he chuckled. "No he doesn't. That's where we went on our first date."

"Yes! And it's where you took him for your first anniversary, and your first valentines, and every other date you've ever taken him on."

Arthur's face lined and his smile slowly faded.

"Merlin feels out-of-place at May's, Arthur. The waiters are rude to him when you aren't around and he hates the food there."

Arthur sighed low and leaned back against the mirror-drawer. "And he told you this?"

Morgana smiled sadly. "He didn't want to hurt you since you seem to like it so much." She smiled knowingly.

Arthur shook his head. "Why didn't he tell me!" Arthur said angrily. "If he felt so strongly he could've told me, I wouldn't attack him for it! I thought we had no secrets, that we could talk about anything! Just wait until I-"

"You mean like you did?" Morgana said, now seeming angrier.

Arthur's gaze raised towards hers.

"I'm sorry to tell you Arthur, but Merlin kept his mouth shut because he thought you liked May's. What's your excuse?"

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. Before you decide to go and attack Merlin for this tiny lie, first think of what he could use against you. What's your excuse for cheating on Merlin?" She stood on her feet and slowly walked over to him then grabbed on to his face. "Arthur, I know you mean good by what you're doing. But you have to treat Merlin like you just met him. You can't start pointing out any little lie, every mistake he's ever made. You want him to know you're there to listen... which isn't your strongest point, I'll admit, but..."

Arthur chuckled at his sister's humor.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "Just remember Arthur, you're here, where you sand, away from your husband because of the mistakes _you_ did, not him. You're there to make things right. To ask for his forgiveness."

Arthur's smile slowly faded and he stared at Morgana for a moment. "That's what this comes down to." He whispered in realization. He exhaled low and shook his head angrily at himself. "That's all he wanted that day. Why didn't I see it?" He pulled away from Morgana and walked over to the bed then threw himself to lay down on his back.

Morgana gulped dryly. "Arthur..."

"The day he kicked me out Merlin kept yelling at me to just admit it. He told me that we could work it out if I just told the truth." He sighed low. "Merlin just wanted me to apologize for what I did. I was just too blind to realize he knew."

Morgana licked her lips then smiled. "Like I said Arthur, when you're with Merlin tonight, just listen. You may be his husband but there are some things you don't know about him." She said low.

Arthur shot up to a sitting position. "You can tell me."

The woman's smile faded. "What?"

"You know so much about Merlin. You can tell me." He jumped to his feet and quickly strolled over to her. "You know Merlin better than I do..." He trailed as he realized those words were so shamefully true. Morgana did know more about Merlin than his own husband did.

Morgana sighed low and shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Arthur. But if you want to know Merlin all over again, it's better to come from him than from someone else. You need to be able to listen to him when he talks. Not listen for key words that him and I mention." At Arthur's confused look, Morgana shook her head. "Just trust me. You'll listen more if you don't know anything before he talks." She tapped his cheek then walked towards the door. "And please... clean up after yourself."

Arthur lightly laughed as Morgana disappeared through the door, leaving the blond to think alone.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the wait, just found out I have heart problems and have to take medication, so I was taken to the hospital with irregular heart beat and heart pain and now take medication which actually gets me kinda high, so I forget things easily. Oh, yeah and in the hospital they gave me "Dilaudid", Criminal Minds fans, you know what that is.

chapter10

It was weird, getting nervous to go on a date with the man who was _supposed_ to be your husband, but Merlin couldn't help it. The way Arthur mentioned that this would be like their first date all over again, they would have to get to _know_ each other again, well, just like on a first date Merlin wanted to make an impression, so like on their first date when Arthur rang the door bell Merlin purposely waited for the blond to ring the bell three times, then casually walked over.

When Merlin opened the door, it literally did feel like their first date. Arthur was standing there with the corner of his lips curled, so sexy. His hair was neatly brushed so it was parted on the corner leaving his perfect bangs dangle in front.

"Hi, Arthur." Merlin cursed his raspy voice for coming out in a whisper.

"Merlin." The blond smiled as he reached out, handing Merlin a single white flower.

Merlin lightly chuckled kindly. "This is from your garden. You don't like pulling these out."

Arthur only shrugged and looked down at the flowers from where he stood. "Yeah, but... you still pick them out." He looked back knowingly making Merlin stare down at the floor, blushing like a 12-year-old girl getting her first kiss.

_Damn you, Arthur Pendragon!_

Merlin cleared his throat. "Well, shall we go?"

Arthur nodded once, as if he were a royal. _Pfft!_ Yeah, a royal pain in the ass!

"We shall." He lifted his arm for Merlin to take.

"Let me just lock. . . our door." Merlin chewed his bottom lip as he turned and made sure the door locked. Then he turned back and grabbed Arthur's arm and the both walked down the front stairs. "Remember that time we came home late from dinner and found the door wide open? We thought it was a break-in, turned out that the knob was broken and it didn't close."

Arthur nodded as he hadn't taken his eyes off Merlin's left ring finger which held the engagement ring, and Arthur couldn't help the smile of happiness and sigh of relief. This meant Merlin was considering a second marriage. . . even though they weren't exactly divorced from their first, but. . . Arthur was just happy Merlin was wearing the ring, it meant there was hope to save their marriage after all.

Merlin smiled. "I remember the block full of police cars and the neighbors nosing around for weeks." He looked towards his husband and Merlin smile slowly faded. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

Arthur smiled and gently shook his head. "Do you realize how beautiful you look when you're nervous?"

Merlin's gaze slowly trailed to the car they were walking towards making Arthur chuckle low then sigh.

"I've always noticed how beautiful you are, Merlin."

That made Merlin gulped loudly. "Why don't you ever show it?" He slowly turned to face Arthur when they reached the car. "It's nice to hear once in a while the man who you love, loves you back. Makes you feel wanted."

"But I do love you, Merlin. And I do want you."

"Saying it doesn't make it true." Merlin said low, looking down at Arthur's blue tux.

Arthur nodded gently. "I understand." The blond whispered. He reached out and lifted the burnet's chin with his finger. "I will try my best."

Merlin smiled. A smile which slowly faded when he saw Arthur slowly leaning closer. Merlin exhaled low and shut his eyes before gently bringing his hand to the blond's chest. "Arthur." His sea-blue eyes trailed up to the royal blue. "Let's take this slow." Merlin whispered, no matter how much he wanted those lips on his.

Arthur gulped loud enough for Merlin to hear. The blond nodded and slowly pulled away reluctantly, then brought his hand to the car door and opened it. "Shall we go?"  
Merlin smiled and slipped into the car letting Arthur close it before the blond ran over to the driver's side.

They drove in silence for a little while, that was until Merlin frowned as they passed a parking lot. "Arthur... _you_ just past. . ." He trailed, he wasn't like he really cared for the place.

Arthur glanced at Merlin before looking in the rear-view mirror, then back at the road. "What? May's? The place is disgusting."

Merlin looked back at his husband in surprise. "I thought you loved May's?"

Arthur smiled gently. "No, Merlin. The food is disgusting and I can tell the waiters are actually very rude. even though they pretend to be nice."

Merlin frowned slightly. "Since when have they been rude to you?" He asked curiously.

Arthur gulped. "... You know..."

Merlin folded his arms and stared.

"Oh gosh, don't give me that face Merlin. It can almost match my father's."

Merlin's brows lightly narrowed. "You're up to something." It was a knowing statement.

Arthur shook his head. "Up to nothing, just dinner." He gestured with his head to the place he was parking in.

Merlin smiled wide before looking back at Arthur. "You're taking me for Chinese?"

Arthur smiled. "I know every time I suggest we order out you choose Lin's. Then you tell me about this new dish you tried and how much you know I'd love it. Then it turns out. . . I actually do love it." Arthur's smile slowly faded and he looked towards Merlin. "You know a lot about me Merlin. I don't know what's wrong in my head that makes me think it's not important to know about you. I don't know why my head tells me that you are just my husband, not my friend, not my companion, not a. . . lover who needs to be touched. I don't know whats wrong with me." He shook his head angrily and grabbed on to the steering wheel in a hard grip. "When I look at you I want to touch you, but something holds me back."

Merlin gulped and exhaled a nervous breath. "And, what is that?"

Arthur sighed low. "You know, Merlin. You've known all along. I don't know why I did it, even if I did know, no excuse would be good enough. You're a smart, loving person who deserves someone who is faithful and grateful to have you. Which I am grateful to have you. I guess I was in the heat of the moment. . . or something." He looked back at Merlin. "I don't want to touch anybody else but you, Merlin."

Merlin gulped thickly before nodding quickly. "I understand. Let's take this slow, see where it goes. If anything goes wrong, I want to make sure none of us are blamed for it." He smiled sadly. "People fall out of love Arthur." He whispered, teary eyed. "I love you, but if you don't love me enough to want to touch me anymore, then what kind of life are we putting us both through?"

Arthur exhaled. "Are we breaking up?"

Merlin gently shook his head. "No. This is our first date. People don't break up on first dates." He smiled. "Come on. If this date goes well, we can start planning our second." He opened the car door and quickly climbed out. His eyes going wide and his breathing quick. It seemed Arthur was in the middle of confessing his unfaithful, and here Merlin was starting his own. It seemed he'd have to break it with Cenred before things got any worse.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Got a new keyboard! Though it feels kinda awkward, cause its different from my old one...but who cares! I can write again!

chapter11

Merlin walked up the small steps two by two then rang the door bell three desperate times then without waiting rang twice more. The door open to show Cenred, who quickly smiled.

"Merlin, lo-"

"Can we talk?" Merlin interrupted before the man could finish his praise.

Cenred's smile slowly faded into concern. "What's wrong?"

Merlin eyed the house a few feet away where he saw a middle-aged woman standing and staring. "Inside?" Merlin pleaded. "It's kind of private."

Cenred nodded and moved aside, leaving space for the younger to pass. Once the door was closed, Cenred turned towards the kitchen gesturing for Merlin to follow. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine." Merlin sighed loudly then sat at the table. "Look, Cenred... I can't keep lying and pretending anymore."

Cenred sat across from Merlin. "What are you talking about?" He asked low in concern.

"Cenred?"

The man stared into the sea-blue eyes and saw sadness. He saw Merlin fighting against himself, fighting to come out and say what he wanted. Cenred reached out and grabbed Merlin-s hand in his. "Tell me what's wrong." The man whispered lovingly

Merlin's eyes trailed down to Cenred's loving touch. The man's hands were strong but soft with care. The last week Merlin got to know Cenred he found the man to be quite the lovable, gentle soul, even when they made love and Cenred was hungry with lust he always made sure Merlin was comfortable. And Merlin knew, he knew when Cenred was really horny. The man wouldn't take his hands off Merlin and his lips would not leave Merlin's body, which was how Cenred always got to Merlin.

Merlin's eyes trailed up to meet Cenred's dark-chocolate ones, and Merlin melted. Cenred's eyes were soft, hidden behind slightly dark lashes, and full pouty, pink lips hid behind a lightly shaven beard.

Merlin sighed sadly and gently pulled his hand away. "There's something I got to tell you." His heart broke when he watched Cenred's confused eyes stare at their untwined hands with sadness. "Cenred, I..." He stopped himself when once again the man looked up, and silently cursed Cenred's handsome features.

"I... I'm..." Merlin exhaled and brought his hand to his forehead. There was no way he could do this, betray Cenred the same way Arthur betrayed him...

Merlin slowly raised his head as he realized this. This was exactly how Arthur betrayed him, and Merlin felt a small flutter of hate for the husband he loved so dearly. And this scared him even more.

What if Cenred started to have the same hate for Merlin? Merlin would have two people in his life who could barely stand to be by his side anymore. And that was if Cenred didn't decide to leave.

"Merlin?"

Merlin lightly flinched away from his thoughts when a soft hand touched his cheek.

"Tell me whats bothering you." The man whispered.

A small smile crossed Merlin's lips and his eyes teared, quickly falling without any warning. "Why do you have to be so wonderful?"

Cenred frowned even more. "What?"

Merlin sniffled and gently shook his head, angry with himself. "I'm. . . in love with you."

Cenred blinked before a small smile crossed his lips. "That's what has you so sad? I thought that would be a good thing."

"No!" Merlin jumped from his seat. "It's not! It's not healthy for someone like me who can barely ever find love. Now I have two..." He trailed, now realizing the truth in his words. He could barely ever find love, now he had two people who cared. Again he stared back at Cenred who was staring with slightly narrowed brows.

"You have. . . two? What does that mean?"

Merlin gulped, realizing he gave himself away without wanting. "I have two... _to_ love you." He quickly rephrased.

Cenred stared with the same confused look. "Merlin, I doubt love works that way. . . If you don't love me, I won't make y-"

"Cenred?"

The man looked up to see Merlin with a watery smile. "My heart demands it."

Cenred stared for a moment longer before a smile appeared on his own lips. He slowly stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and his lips to Merlin's neck.

Merlin smiled and shut his eyes at the feeling of strong arms around him. Feeling Cenred's warm body made Merlin burn with need.

Cenred pulled away and sent one soft kiss to Merlin's lips. "Why don't we celebrate our new-found love? Dinner and a movie."

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "But I have to get home, there's something I have to do first."

Cenred nodded. "I'll pick you up at 8 tonight."

Merlin nodded again with a smile and sent a small kiss to Cenred's lips. The soft warm lips, it wasn't enough and he leaned in again for a longer kiss this time. He felt Cenred pull him closer by the waist and giggled into the kiss. Merlin pulled away slightly. "If we're going out tonight, I have to do some things first." He shut his eyes and gasped low at the lips sucking on the one weak spot on his neck. "Cenred?"

The man pulled back slightly, giving only himself time to turn Merlin with his back to the table. He stared at Merlin with his dark eyes before bringing his hand to Merlin's thigh and pulling it over his own waist. He pushed his body into Merlin's and smiled darkly when he noticed Merlin realized his cock pushing against his pants. "You did that."

Merlin stared for a second before a smile crossed his lips. "Make it quick."

Cenred reached between them and Merlin could tell he was pulling himself out of his pants, so Merlin reached down and quickly un-did his own pants. Merlin laughed when Cenred reached out and pulled his pants and boxers down by the waist. Cenred reached up and over Merlin's head and grabbed something off the table. Merlin laughed when he saw the bottle in Cenred's hand.

"Olive oil?"

Cenred poured some in his palm and smiled. "You said, make it quick. This will make it easier." Merlin could tell the man was rubbing the oil on his cock. When he was done, Cenred leaned down so his face was an inch from Merlin's. "You know, this would be more comfortable in my bed." He teased before slowly pushing inside Merlin.

Merlin's hand reached out and grabbed onto Cenred's shirt and he shut his eyes at the small uncomfortable feeling when first being stretched.

"You know. I'll want to finish after our date tonight?"

This caused Merlin to laugh, even through his dis-comfort. He noticed Cenred suddenly close his eyes seeming strained as if fighting with himself, holding himself back.

"You can move." Merlin assured the man.

Cenred opened his eyes and stared into Merlin's as if to make sure Merlin wasn't getting hurt. Cenred breathed hard through his nose and suddenly pulled out then pushed all the way inside making Merlin cry out.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Now that I have my keyboard, I'm suffering from yet another writer's block. Sorry to everyone waiting long for updates.

chapter12

Cenred stood staring at the small body frame next to him on his queen sized bed. He couldn't help the happy feeling in his chest and stomach at the thought of Merlin loving him. Cenred, after all was not a man people could easily get along with. With a past so filled with darkness everyone who met Cenred always seemed to run. But not Merlin. Merlin stood by his side, and even helped Cenred with the hate he had for himself after all the years of guilt he felt for the young woman whose death was unexpected.

Merlin saved Cenred from himself. No one should hate themselves. . . feel guilty for something they had absolutely no power over.

Cenred reached out and ran a hand over Merlin's bare shoulder then down his back and slid towards his thin arm, then he reached out again and ran a thumb over the pale-pink lips.

"Such a beautiful person." He whispered. "I don't think you realize how special you are. One day I will see to it. I will make sure you know what you mean to me." He brushed his lips against Merlin's cheek then slowly slid off the bed, making sure Merlin was comfortably warm under the blanket before quietly walking out the bedroom.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin's eyes fluttered open when his stomach growled, the need for food rudely awakening him. His eyes trailed to the empty spot next to him and he sat up then looked around the room frowning. He slid off the bed holding the thin bed sheet around his otherwise naked body. He walked towards the bedroom door and peaked out listening for any sounds that gave away Cenred's place in the house.

When he heard no sounds, Merlin frowned more and walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. He liked Cenred's small single house. The bedroom led right in to the living room which was perfectly organized, nothing was out of place. The house looked like it came out of a magazine, with the blue couch in the center of the room, the TV near the wall and next to it was a small table which held a frame of Cenred's prove of success in college. Next to the diploma was an even smaller frame holding a picture of Cenred.

Merlin blinked confused and looked around the living room, now realizing Cenred had no other photos or frames in the house except the two in front of him. The man was such a perfect mystery. Yet a mystery Merlin felt didn't need to be figured out. Cenred was the perfect example of a man who walked on the street and could be mistaken as an agent.

A sound in the kitchen made Merlin walk towards it and smile wide at seeing Cenred light a candle in the middle of the table which held a red table-cloth. When the man leaned back up he pushed his wavy hair behind his ear and looked at Merlin. Cenred smiled lovingly. "Sleep well?"

Merlin nodded and smiled back before walking towards the beautifully decorated table. "What is all this?"

Cenred looked down at the table. "I figured you'd be hungry, so instead of going out to eat, I thought we could have dinner here, then go to the movie."

Merlin stared at the food, smiled and nodded. "That's a wonderful idea." He stared back up at the man. "It smells wonderful."

Cenred turned and grabbed two serving bowls from the counter, one full of salad and the other holding a cheesy mac with beef, and laid them both on the table. He smiled shyly. "I can't cook." He said jokingly then lightly chuckled. "This is actually a frozen dinner."

Merlin laughed kindly and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. This is perfect." He reached and grabbed a piece of lettuce and stuck it in his mouth.

Cenred stared at Merlin for a moment before clearing his throat. "Do you. . . want to dress first?"

Merlin stared down at the bed sheet around his waist before blinking, and smirking then looking up at Cenred. "Is something wrong?" He said sheepishly.

Cenred shook his head. "No. . . I just thought. . ." The man gulped dryly.

Merlin smiled and removed his hands resulting in the sheet falling to is feet when nothing was holding it up. He watched as Cenred's eyes trailed down his body before Merlin slowly walked over to the chair closer to him and sitting down. "Let's eat."

Cenred rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully before sitting in the chair next to him.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana and Arthur walked out of the small mart when she looked across the street at the new movie theater. She'd been thinking about going and seeing how the place made out. "We should go."

Arthur hummed and looked up at his sister who was looking across the street. The blond looked at the theater and scoffed. "Morgana, what makes you think I don't have anything better to do than to hang with you all night?"

The woman shrugged. "I figured since Merlin kicked you to the curb. . ." She laughed at seeing Arthur's glare.

"Merlin didn't KICK me to the curb. Ok? We're taking it slow, and talking it out."

Morgana chuckled and watched as Arthur pouted. The woman's smile slowly faded when she looked back across the street and saw, none other then her brother's husband. Morgana's brows narrowed in confusion at seeing Merlin with some man's hand around his shoulder._ A very sexy man at that_. The man planted a kiss on Merlin's head and whispered something in his ear, and Merlin looking ever so happy, nodded and brushed his own lips against the mans.

Morgana cleared her throat and quickly climbed inside the car. "Let's go."

"About the movie?" Arthur said joking.

"We'll rent one. Let's go." Morgana looked at the rear view mirror and sighed when Merlin and the mysterious man walked into the movie.

A/N: Ok, maybe I just thought of an idea for this story.

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Arthur put the bags on the table while Morgana made sure to lock the door. What the blond didn't notice was his sister staring at the locked door with her hand still on the knob and taking a deep breath.

"Morgana where do you put your apples?"

The woman gulped loudly then turned and walked towards the kitchen. "In the bottom of the fridge." She said low and walked over to the grocery bags. She stood staring at the items for a moment before the sound of her brother's voice caught her attention. Her brother, Arthur. Her flesh and blood who'd kill for her. They were family and Morgana loved Arthur, she had to watch out for him the same way he would for her.

"Morgana, what's wrong?"

The woman smiled sadly. "Arthur, I have to tell you something. But I don't want you to over react."

The blond frowned as he stared his sister in the eye.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred held on tight to Merlin's hand as he walked him up to his door. He didn't want to let go of Merlin because it would mean he let go of the night he didn't want to be over just yet. He felt Merlin stop a foot away from his door and Cenred eyed the house before looking back at the younger man.

Merlin smiled and bounced a bit on his toes. "This is it."

Cenred smiled back lovingly. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Merlin licked his lips and stared back at the house he shared with Arthur, his husband. He couldn't bring himself to betray their centuary of love. Merlin cleared his throat and looked back at Cenred.

"It's getting late." He whispered with that same smile on his lips.

Cenred nodded disappointed. "Maybe next time?"

Merlin hummed in agreement. "I had fun. More fun than I've had in months."

"I'm glad." Cenred reached out and gently caressed Merlin's cheek running his thumb over the corner of his lips, making Merlin's eyes flutter shut and his mouth slightly open. "Shall we do it again tomorrow?"

Merlin opened his eyes and stared into the darker ones. "Do what?" He whispered.

Cenred leaned in closer so their faces were an inch apart. "It." He whispered.

Merlin could help but laugh at Cenred's sex jokes. He nodded and playfully slapped the man's shoulder. He could hear Cenred's low, manly laugh slowly quiet and Merlin reached out his hand to Cenred's lightly shaven beard. He could just feel the soft skin hidden under the short hair and Merlin just had to lean in and lay his head on Cenred's chest. Merlin closed his eyes and the warm comfort he felt, and at the sound of Cenred's steady heart beat Merlin leaned in closer. He felt Cenred place a small kiss on his head and Merlin smiled before gently pulling away.

"I would meet you tomorrow, but. . . since you actually distracted me from what I was supposed to do this afternoon, well, I have plans for the day."

"Ah!" Cenred nodded. "Will you at least call me?"

Merlin nodded. "Promise." He whispered before pulling towards his door. He was quickly stopped and gently pulled back towards Cenred who gently brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Cenred nibbled and sucked Merlin's lips before pulling back and smiling.

"Didn't think you'd leave without saying good-night, did you?"

Merlin smiled and licked his lips before giving the man one last soft kiss before turning towards his door. He turned back around when he noticed his hand still being held and laughed low when Cenred sent a kiss to his fingers before letting go. Merlin waved his bye before opening his door and looking back once more to see Cenred wink and wave. Merlin closed the door with the same smile on his lips.

He sighed then reached to his left and flipped the lamp switch on. Merlin turned around and yelped when he was suddenly trapped between two arms blocking him from leaning away from the door. Merlin held his breath as he eyed the long arms up to the handsome blond face.

"Arthur?"

"Who. . . the hell. . . was that?"

Merlin gulped dryly before he gasped when Arthur snarled angrily and pulled him away from the door.

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Morgana banged desperately on the white door for what felt like the tenth time. "Merlin!" She banged again. "Merlin, I know you're in there! Open the door! Merlin I'll give y-" The woman stopped when the door was swung open and instead of Merlin standing there, it was her blond brother. . . with a black eye.

"Do you realize it's 6am? We have neighbors, you know."

"Arthur?"

The man sighed as Morgana peaked inside the house and her eyes widen at the sight of the coffee table flipped over, the couch pillows on the floor, glass all over she stepped. "My God." She whispered. "What the hell happened here?" She looked back at her brother. "And what happened to your face?"

Arthur licked his lips. "We got in a fight."

Morgana's eyes widen. "You killed Merlin?" She gasped.

Again, Arthur rolled his eyes. "Do you see a dead body anywhere, Morgana?"

The woman looked around before quickly running towards the bedroom.

"Morgana!" Arthur hissed going after her, and reaching her a second too late as she swung the bedroom door open. The woman's mouth open in a small confused gasp at seeing a lanky body covered half way with only with a thin bed sheet, and one arm hanging off the bed.

Arthur pulled the door handle away and gently closed the door. "You're lucky you didn't wake him up." he whispered.

Morgana's eyes trailed back to him, and she eyed his body just realizing he was in a bath robe. The woman lips curled in even more confusion. "Merlin cheating on you was the only way you'd had sex with him again?"

Arthur scoffed a chuckle. "It didn't exactly happen that way."

(FLASHBACK)

_Arthur pushed Merlin down on the couch so he was sitting and facing him while Arthur leaned down and blocked his path of freedom._

_"Here I am trying my damn hardest to fix our problem, and you're out sneaking around on me. Getting revenge?"_

_Merlin shook his head in denial. "Arthur, I swear It's not like that. Cenred, h-h-"_

_"Then what the hell was it Merlin! Because that man looked a little too comfortable touching you! And you. . . you seemed to like it." He snarled low._

_Merlin gulped nervously and open his mouth to speak but no words came out. What does one say when your husband catches you cheating?_

_"Here I am feeling guilty for my wrong doing, and you're out like a little slut, whoring around town with every man you meet."_

_"I'm not a slut." Merlin whispered hurtly. "It was just Cenred."_

_"What does he do Merlin? Hm? You said you couldn't get back in bed with me until you trust me again, but you couldn't have known this dick more than two weeks. Have you slept with him?"_

_Merlin stared down at Arthur's shiny shoes blinking rapidly._

_Arthur nodded with a disgusted face. "Did you use protection?"_

_He looked back up to Arthur's face. "That's none of your business!" Merlin hissed._

_At that point Arthur snapped. He reached out grabbing Merlin's jaw harshly. "The hell it isn't! You are still my husband. Until the day we die we are stuck with each other Merlin!"_

_"Get you hands off me!" Merlin reached out and grabbed the hand at his face but Arthur's other hand smacked it away._

_That was when the struggle started. Merlin cried out as he punched out towards Arthur's face. The blond was forcibly pushed back by the strike giving Merlin the chance to jump off the couch and run towards the kitchen. Which he did not make it to, as Arthur forcibly turned him, holding him in place by the arms._

_"I think it's time we talk Merlin, don't you think?"_

_Merlin held his breath at the dark un known tone in his husband's voice. Merlin growled as if trying to charge himself and sent another punch Arthur's way. But the blond caught the punch with ease. What Arthur failed to catch was Merlin's head when it came crashing into his nose. Arthur fell backwards on to the table making it break down the middle._

_Merlin held his head regretting the move when he realized he got a cut on his own forehead. He always said Arthur had a big head._

_Merlin removed his hand in time to see a fist coming at him this time. This punch had him falling on his ass. When he opened his eyes again it was to see Arthur hovering over him, again arms near his head blocking any escape. Merlin made to punch again but Arthur grabbed both his wrists and held them down near his head._

_"Now, let's talk, Merlin."_

_Merlin breathed heavily as he felt the hot body straddling his and Arthur's face was so close he could almost see himself in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time Arthur held him this close, though the situation could have been a little different, but. . . it was the first time in months Arthur was actually fighting to save their marriage._

_And it made Merlin happy. It showed how much Arthur truly wanted their marriage to work._

_Merlin breathed out through his mouth. "Arthur." He whispered._

_The blond stared down at Merlin's glassy eyes, open mouth, wet lips. . . Arthur gently let go of the wrists never taking his eyes off Merlin's._

_Merlin used this time to push Arthur backwards then crawl after him bringing their lips together hungrily, and his hands desperately pulling open Arthur's shirt making the buttons fly everywhere._

_Merlin whimpered into the kiss. "Arthur. . " He brought their lips back together. "I missed you."_

_"Sh, sh, sh. Don't talk." Arthur grabbed onto Merlin's neck and pulled him down so he could taste those soft warm lips again._

_Merlin's hands trailed all over Arthur's chest and stomach feeling touching the skin he so longed for. He forced his desperate fingers to trail gently down until his fingers reached Arthur's fancy pants button._

(END FLASHBACK)

"Ok, spare me the details, Arthur."

The blond lightly chuckled.

"Ok, ok, so . . . you're telling me. . . Merlin. . ."

Arthur nodded. "He was the horny one."

Morgana exhaled and threw herself on the couch. "Did you talk at all, Arthur?"

"Well. . ."

"Come on, Arthur. You're doing this all wrong!"

"Sh!" Arthur glanced towards the bedroom door.

"You both apparently have some issues you need to work out." Morgana said lower. "_Angry sex_ isn't going to help. It's only going to hurt, not only you but Merlin too. You both have to sit down and talk."

"And we will. Merlin agreed to go on another date with me tonight."

Morgana shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing, Arthur." She stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. "Because, I won't choose a side during the divorce."

"There won't be any divorce." Arthur said annoyed as he watched her open the door to leave. "And didn't you come here for something?"

"Well, I did come to talk to Merlin, but it seems I don't need to." She turned at the door. "Seems you have everything under control."

Arthur nodded. "Not quite, but I'm trying."

Morgana nodded. "I want to know what happens Arthur, call me." She ordered then turned and walked down the stairs.

"Bye Morgana." The blond said annoyed before shutting the door.

Review Please :)


End file.
